board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XI
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XI is a Save My contest that was run by raytan7585. It is the eleventh contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. Due to the Alt Voting Controversy of Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XIII, '''the results of this contest are unfortunately tainted. Lawyering It was this contest where "lawyering" first came into play, where if someone made an illegal save that was discovered after the round was officially over, anyone could then save the final character thus booting the character who was illegally saved. This led to numberous arguments (drama) throughout the contest, people scouring rounds once they were over for illegal saves and people compulsively saving the final character at the end of rounds, just in case. There were five characters lawyered in total this contest: Luso Clemens, Locke Cole, Zell Dincht, Kuja and Rydia of Mist, with the latter having been a strong contender for the title (due to very strong support) at the time of her lawyering. Since then raytan has added the following rule: - '''But yeah seriously people, check your goddamn post times after saving, it doesn't take more than 10 seconds. - (from Liberal Degenerate). The lawyering rule was maintained in SMFFFC XII and SMFFFCXIII. Rules - A normal Save My Character contest. You post a character and he/she is saved. Last character saved is eliminated from the contest and a new day begins. - You can save 2 characters once per hour (may drop to 1 as less characters remain). - A character needs x votes to be saved (x increases as less characters remain). - You can't save the same character twice (changes as less characters remain). - No alts please. - The rules will change when a certain amount of characters remain. - You may not change/delete a save unless you do it quickly after you made that vote. - If you want to update, make sure it's accurate. Include who saved what, if they are still in play. - Only raytan and amyvitality can start up new topics. The Results 1st Place - Gilgamesh 2nd Place - Vivi Ornitier 3rd Place - Laguna Loire 4th Place - Kain Highwind 5th Place - Yuna 6th Place - Basch von Rosenberg 7th Place - Wiegraf Folles 8th Place - Auron 9th Place - Tidus 10th Place - Selphie Tilmitt 11th Place - Rydia of Mist (L) 12th Place - Shadow 13th Place - Delita Hyral 14th Place - Golbez 15th Place - ExDeath 16th Place - Red XIII 17th Place - Garnet Til Alexandros XVII 18th Place - Rubicant 19th Place - Kuja (L) 20th Place - Yuffie Kisaragi 21st Place - Cloud Strife 22nd Place - Celes Chere 23rd Place - Reno 24th Place - Rufus Shinra 25th Place - Tifa Lockhart 26th Place - Setzer Gabbiani 27th Place - Barret Wallace 28th Place - Edgar Figaro 29th Place - Black Mage 30th Place - Zell Dincht (L) 31st Place - Balthier Bunanza 32nd Place - Kefka Palazzo 33rd Place - Cecil Harvey 34th Place - Ramza Beoulve 35th Place - Dr. Cid 36th Place - Sephiroth 37th Place - Cid Pollendina 38th Place - Vincent Valentine 39th Place - Galuf Helm Baldersion 40th Place - Squall Leonhart 41st Place - Fujin 42nd Place - Bartz Klauser 43rd Place - Zidane Tribal 44th Place - Relm Arrowny 45th Place - Terra Branford 46th Place - Reina Charlotte Tycoon 47th Place - Zack Fair 48th Place - Locke Cole (L) 49th Place - Mog 50th Place - Palom 51st Place - Faris Scherwiz 52nd Place - Beatrix 53rd Place - Sabin Figaro 54th Place - Edea Kramer 55th Place - Gau 56th Place - Ultimecia 57th Place - Rikku 58th Place - Edge 59th Place - Jecht 60th Place - Ashelia "Ashe" B'nargin Dalmasca 61st Place - Freya Crescent 62nd Place - Yang Fang Leiden 63rd Place - Fran 64th Place - Edward Chris von Muir (Gilbert) 65th Place - Xezat Matias Surgate 66th Place - Aeris Gainsborough 67th Place - Quina Quen 68th Place - Seifer Almasy 69th Place - Larsa Ferrinas Solidor 70th Place - Eiko Carol 71st Place - Rosa Farrell 72nd Place - Rinoa Heartily 73rd Place - General Leo 74th Place - Luso Clemens (L) 75th Place - Marche Radiuju Category:Save My